Dr. Fernando Casas, an Electrical and Biomedical Engineer, is a worthy candidate for the Mentored Research Scientist Development Award for Minority Faculty (K01). The proposed research program will investigate new flow estimation and automatic control methodologies for rotary blood pumps. The specific goals of this research proposal will implement and optimize sensor-less flow estimation and flow control techniques, characterize flow estimate quality and optimize its performance for closed-loop control applications, and test the best flow estimation-flow control strategy in an animal model. Results from this study will allow advancement of current mechanical assist devices and it will promote an engineering integration effort for the ultimate assist device. The environment at The Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF) provides an ample variety of opportunities for new researchers. Pre-doctoral, Post doctoral, and continuing education are major strategic thrusts of the Foundation. Dr. Casas will continue his scientific training by participating in seminars routinely offered at CCF that address topics such as conduct of research, animal research, experimental designs, proposal and paper writing, and intellectual property and patent protection. These seminars in addition to the technical seminars offered daily by both the Medical Staff and Research Staff that will help Dr. Casas make the transition from a mentored scientist to an independent researcher in five years. CCF's Lerner Research Institute is dedicated to research endeavors in several fields including cancer, molecular biology, and Biomedical Engineering (BME). The BME department has concentrated in leveraging engineering methods for medical and biological applications. Dr. William A. Smith will mentor the principal investigator's scientific development. Dr Smith is a highly accomplished Staff member and researcher in the field of blood pump technology and directs the Cardiovascular Assist and Replacement Laboratory. Dr. Smith has a long and successful career in both research and academia. His relationship with Cleveland State University and The Ohio State University has helped developed educational programs in biomedical research and has sponsored students to pursue projects in the cardiovascular assist field. Dr. Smith has been involved in blood pump devices for many years and, among other projects, is currently pursuing a pre-clinical readiness study of the Magscrew Total Artificial Heart under an NIH BRP grant, developing a rotary blood pump system under a DDD contract, and is co-investigator with FMT Inc. of Albany, NY on several rotary blood pump projects. In addition, an advisory committee of highly regarded biomedical researchers will provide scientific and career advice.